


Frequency

by Chasyn



Series: Next [3]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Breakup, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Frequency by Tantric
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Next [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016203





	Frequency

**Author's Note:**

> This one stumped me for a bit.

"You said you needed a break."

"I'm weak."

Zach stared at the man standing in his doorway. He didn't move, didn't acknowledge the spoken words. He crossed his arms and leaned against the frame and just stared.

The man looked at the ground. He sighed deeply and shoved his hand deep in his pockets. He rocked back on his heels and tilted his head to the side. "I thought I needed a break." He answered finally, sounding defeated. "I thought _we_ needed a break. I thought… you needed a break." He added softly.

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That's all on you." He snapped, waving his arm dramatically in the other's face. "I never needed a break from you. I love you, you jackass."

Owen smiled.


End file.
